shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Ichinomiya
Hikaru Ichinomiya (一宮 光, Ichinomiya Hikaru) is a Guardian Apprentice who transferred to Seiyo Academy. He was known as Gozen (御前, Gozen), "boss" in translation, until Chapter 40 of the manga, and Episode 101 of the anime. It was then revealed that "Gozen" was Hikaru. He had been using a voice changer to make himself sound older and let other think that he was a man with great powers. History Hikaru was formerly known as , as the people of Easter referred to him as. Ikuto referred to "Gozen" as "the highest person in Easter", so it could be possible that Gozen was the company president. He promised the company employees a successful career if they could present him with the Embryo. For what purpose he entrusted the Easter Company to find the Embryo is unknown. This was the reason that Utau said she did not know what wish Easter wanted to grant. According to the manga, he wishes for a rare one-of-a-kind jewel, thus Easter's search for the Embryo. Kazuomi Hoshina is Hikaru's grandfather and the head of Easter Company. When Hika ru was only a baby, Kazuomi Hoshina immediately chose him to lead Easter. Kazuomi saw competition in Ikuto, but decided to make him a puppet while Hikaru ran the company. Hikaru hid his loneliness and considered it worthless, but that in turn made his heart empty. Amu agrees to help him start over and he immediately regains his Heart's Egg. In Chapter 45 of the manga, and Episode 104 of the anime, he transferred to Seiyo Academy and told Amu that he had received a Guardian Egg. In the anime, he becomes appointed as a Guardian Apprentice; a future Guardian Candidate to take over when Amu Hinamori, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Rima Mashiro graduate from elementary school. The other Guardian Candidate is Rikka Hiiragi, a student who also transferred to Seiyo Academy. He was said by Yaya that he only thought negatively, though this may be due to his intelligence. Hikaru is unique in that he did not have a Heart's Egg like most other children, because his Heart was empty. As of Chapter 41 of the manga, and Episode 102 of the anime, after his past was revealed, he regained it. Relationships Family *'Kazuomi Hoshina': Hikaru's Grandfather. Kazuomi forced Hikaru to be the head of Easter, all the while thinking he was making him happy. After Hikaru's regained his Heart's Egg, he apologized and comfort, some of their bond restored. Kazuomi later gives him a fountain pen as a present for entering school Love Life *'Rikka Hiiragi': Hikaru was at first slightly annoyed by Rikka's quirky nature. He later said that Rikka Hiiragi is interesting and similar to Amu after spending some time with her during one of Utau Hoshina's concerts. It was Rikka who convinced him to accept his grandfather's gift. Hikaru always hangs around with Rikka because they both are Guardian Apprentices. Likely out of concern for her, Hikaru tells Amu that something weird is going on in Rikka's place. Friendships *'Amu Hinamori': It is Amu who makes a bit of Hikaru's cold facade melt away by giving him taiyaki. She later helps him regain his Heart's Egg, and mentors him during his time as a Guardian Apprentice. It's through Hikaru that Amu learns that something weird is going on in Rikka's place. *'Nagihiko Fujisaki :' Nagihiko gave advices to Hikaru when he quarrelled with Rikka and accidently hurted her friend by his harsh words. *'Tadase Hotori' : Tadase also gave advices to Hikaru and taught him why was Rikka's friend hurt by his words *'Yaya Yuiki ': Yaya taught him how to take care of the flowers with Rikka and also trained him a guardian. Voice Actors *In the anime television series, Hikaru is voiced by Eri Nakao. *When using a voice changer, he is voiced by Shozo Iizuka. Trivia *"Hikaru" means "Shining" in Japanese, which references back to his hobby of collecting shining stones. *His office is lined with cases of unique rocks in the manga, while in the anime, he is seen to be inside a sort of temple. Hikaru thought that collecting shining rocks to fill the void in his heart. See Also *Heart's Egg *Rikka Hiiragi *The Guardians *Easter Company Category: Shugo Chara! characters Category: Easter members Category: Villains Category:Male characters Category:Seiyo Academy students Category:Guardian Apprentices